


hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

by Itisjustmyself



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos secret santa, M/M, The Devil Wears Prada AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itisjustmyself/pseuds/Itisjustmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, if he’s honest, Luke isn’t too sure what he’d thought he was doing when Michael had convinced him to put in his CV in the first place. He is going to be a proper journalist, traveling around the world and writing huge articles and he wants a pulitzer prize. He went to college and got his degree and he’s gonna be successful. Being a personal assistant at a fashion magazine or something is not part of that plan. Luke isn’t really too sure what Irwin’s even is. But in the end it’s a job and it pays money and that’s pretty much something Luke needs right now.  </p><p>or: Luke & Ashton in designer suits is something we all need</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/gifts).



> And this is part two of my secret santa fics. The prompt was office!au and I ended up writing a the-devil-wears-prada!au (or something along those lines I guess). It's a bit longer than the last one. I hope you like it.
> 
> This isn't betaed. All the mistakes are mine. I claim no ownership to the boys from 5sos or the movie The Devil Wears Prada. Title by Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
> Have fun :)

So, if he’s honest, Luke isn’t too sure what he’d thought he was doing when Michael had convinced him to put in his CV in the first place. He is going to be a proper journalist, traveling around the world and writing huge articles and he wants a pulitzer prize. He went to college and got his degree and he’s gonna be successful. Being a personal assistant at a fashion magazine or something is not part of that plan. Luke isn’t really too sure what Irwin’s even is. But in the end it’s a job and it pays money and that’s pretty much something Luke needs right now.  

The first thing he thinks about once he’s entered the office though, is how he would quite like to be inside an Irwin, because holy shit, the guy behind the desk is gorgeous. All long curls and bright eyes behind thick glasses and dressed in a suit that Luke would like to tear off of him. It’s only then that he realizes that he’d trusted Michael and his advice on what to wear and so he himself is dressed in some kind of sleeveless sweater over a stiff dress shirt and pants that have a crease from ironing. Oh, and he has half a ton of gel in his slicked back hair. Maybe being a failure when it comes to dressing isn’t the best sign when you’re applying for a position at a fashion magazine.

“Hello.” Mr. Irwin’s voice is somehow high and scratchy and Luke wants to disappear into thin air. What is he even doing here? “Please come in and sit down.” He hastily closes the door, extremely elegant of course, especially once he trips over the carpet on his way up to the desk.

“Hello, Mr. Irwin. I’m here about the assistant job…” He trails off unsurely, once he’s seated. He hands over his CV and has to force down a sigh. Mr. Irwin, Luke vaguely remembers the secretary Calum calling him Ashton, is extremely pretty up close.

“So, Mr. Hemmings, I assume? What brings you here?”

“I’m looking for a new challenge and since I’ve never worked with fashion I thought it’d be something new.” Luke does very well know that what he just stuttered out sounds more than strange but telling the guy that he’s willing to do pretty much anything as long as it means he gets paid, surely isn’t the better alternative.

“And you think experience won’t be necessary?” God, what is he doing? This wasn’t  thought through at all.

“I think that anything can be learned…” He starts off only to be interrupted by the secretary Calum, who by the way is the second most gorgeous man he has ever seen, entering the room. He walks up to them and dumps a stack of paper on the desk.

“Your next appointment is waiting, Ashton.” He announces and leaves again.

Ashton sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Right, so you’re obviously not here because you’re interested in fashion.”

"Well, yes, but…”

Ashton nods and closes the CV he had still open in front of him. “See you at 7 tomorrow morning, Mr. Hemmings.” He sticks out a hand for Luke to shake, which he just barely manages, all the while stuttering out thank yous.

 

So, on **day one** Luke learns pretty fast that his new job isn’t all that exciting, basically all he does is take phone calls and write emails while pretending that he always looks like a middle school nerd and pretending that he isn’t staring at Ashton - he is now officially on first name basis with his chef - through the glass windows of his office. Considering the unimpressed glances he’s been receiving from Calum, who is seated on the other side of the room, he’s probably failing.

The most eventful minute of the day is when Ashton leaves his office around lunch, dressed sharply in another suit, that fits extremely well across his broad shoulders and shows off some nice legs. Luke does not look at his ass as he leaves.

 

On **day three** his phone goes off in the middle of the day, blasting Fall Out Boy all through the room. On the one hand it’s extremely embarrassing because Ashton sticks his head out his room and scolds him for phone use during the work time, on the other hand it’s great because once their boss has disappeared again Calum grins over at him.

“So, Fall Out Boy?” They spend the rest of the morning discussing music between phone calls and emails and work suddenly isn’t all that boring anymore and Cal turns out to be pretty nice actually. He also lets Luke in on quite some office gossip which is always great. Not so great is that he learns that the two girls who had this job before him were fired because they were crushing on Ashton. Not that he’s crushing on Ashton, but that guy is unfairly gorgeous.

 

On **day twenty six** he gets a text during work. He’s alone in the room because Cal is busy downstairs somewhere.  

hungry.

He’s had Ashton’s number since the second day when he’d gotten lost on the way to the archive where he’d been supposed to get some files, but it’s the first time he’s received a message from his boss. Confused he looks down at the single word.

okay?

buy me food.

That message is followed only moments later by a second one containing the most ridiculous sandwich order he has ever heard. Luke looks at the mountain of paper work on his desk. He looks at the door to Ashton’s office and back to the paperwork. He has absolutely no idea where he even find that thing, but he needs this job and so he grabs his coat, writes a quick message for Calum and leaves.

An hour later he has been to twelve sandwich shops and none of them had even heard of Ashton’s order. Luke is about this close to giving up, but he really, really doesn’t want to disappoint Ashton or lose his job and so he sinks down on a bench somewhere on the street and calls Michael.

“I hate you.” He says as soon as his best friend picks up.

“Good morning to you too.” Comes back without hesitation. “What’s up?” Luke sighs once more, he’s been doing that an awful lot recently and starts to rant about his stupid boss and his stupid sandwich to his stupid best friend.

“Just buy the things at that gourmet store next to our apartment building and make your own sandwich?” Michael suggests after he has stopped laughing and that’s… kind of genious actually.

“Have I ever told you I love you, Michael Clifford?” Luke announces happily. “Because I do.”

“Go get the stuff and make your boss happy.” He laughs and hangs up.

Honestly Luke wants to faint when he looks at the amount on the cash register. His basket is filled with white bread, wagyu beef, fresh lobe foie gras, black truffle mayonnaise, brie de meaux, rocket, red pepper, mustard confit and plum tomatoes. Also he’s pretty sure most of the stuff can be bought in the common version in any grocery store and doesn’t taste any different, but well, not his problem. He whips out the credit card he received from Ashton for business buys and pays. Now he only has to put this together into a sandwich and return to the office. Only took him three hours after all.

Calum and Ashton are in the middle of a heated discussion when Luke returns. He holds out the paper bag with the sandwich, or one of them, he made another three and already left one with Michael, the other two are stored in his bag and he plans to invite Calum to lunch later. Ashton looks at him shocked.

“Did you actually?”

“Get you that ridiculous sandwich? Yes, I did.” He grins smugly at his boss and sits down at his desk. Serves Ashton right for bossing him around by text message.

“But… that doesn’t exist here? You can only get it in Paris?”

Calum grabs the paper bag off Ashton and looks inside. “Well, Ash, this sandwich says differently. That’s definitely in there.” He grins.

“Yep, now you can get it in Paris and in my kitchen.” Luke announces and starts to boot up his computer again.

Ashton pales and swallows quite heavily. Sadly, even though he’s a gigantic asshole, he’s still very attractive. “You… you actually made me a sandwich?”

“Isn’t that what you told me?” Luke isn’t all too sure what happens next, but suddenly he has Ashton wrapped around him, and wow, he smells amazing. He awkwardly pats the others back and looks at Calum who is having a laugh flash behind them.

Ashton pulls back after quite some time, his cheeks are colored red and he looks down onto the floor. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d actually take me serious.”

“So, you didn’t really want me to get you that sandwich?”

“No. But by the time I realized you had actually gone to get it, it was too late.” Ashton admits remorseful.

“It’s okay.” Luke smiles softly “It wasn’t that hard.”

“And the sandwich actually has all that stuff in it?” He then asks curiously.

“Looks like it.” Calum announces. “And since I worked through lunch to cover for him, I demand a bite.”

“Oh, Cal, I totally forgot, I’m sorry…” Luke starts to stutter, but is quickly interrupted by Ashton.

“None of that. It’s my fault you were missing and now budge over and let me help you with that paperwork.”

And so it turns out that Ashton isn’t that much of an asshole at all. Because, yes, he is not that much of a help with the work at all, he is kind of more occupied with hitting Calum with balls of paper, but it’s all in good spirit. While it makes Luke giggle a lot, it seems to annoy Cal quite a bit.

“Come on, if you join me, I’ll won’t send you food orders by text anymore, okay?”

“Shut up, you’ll keep texting me, whether I’ll help or not.” Luke laughs, but still, he balls up another piece of paper, aims, and hits straight between Calum’s eyes.

“Well, now that I know that you’ll actually get it for me…” Ashton jokes and Luke can’t help but hit him softly. Ashton just grins at him.

 

On **day forty-seven** Luke has mostly gotten the hang as to how things work around Irwin’s, but he has also accumulated a huge amount of paperwork and so he’s working overtime to finish up some stuff long after Calum and Ashton have gone home. Since it was all dark and quiet and lonely around the office, he’s placed his phone into the speaker system and is blasting music through the room as he types up the last on an important email.

Once he’s done he gets up to do some more copying, by now he’s loudly singing along and shaking his hips as he waits for the machine to finish it’s work. Luke is quite sure he’s actually a decent enough singer, so he’s also quite sure that the shocked look he comes face to face with when he turns around is way over the top. Ashton is leaning against the door, for once not dressed in a suit but in jeans that look painted on and a joy division shirt and is looking like he has seen a ghost. Luke has to swallow and concentrate really heavily to not drool over the now exposed arms, because holy shit his boss has been hiding some serious biceps beneath that suit.

“I… er I forgot my phone.” Ashton stutters, mentioning to his office. The song fades out and there’s an awkward moment of silence before the next one starts.

“Sure. Go ahead.” Luke replies finally, picking up the papers from the machine. He places them on his desk and watches as Ashton disappears into his room only to appear seconds later, iphone clutched in hand.

“So… what are you still doing here?” He asks after more silence.

“Just finishing up some stuff real quick.” As graceful as he is he manages to hit the papers he’d just put down and watches them  fall down onto the floor. He sighs and kneels down, ready to start picking them up and suddenly Ashton’s there next to him, all long lashes and bright eyes and so so so close. Luke wonders how unprofessional it would be to kiss him. Ashton licks his lips, Luke sucks in a breath. He looks down at Ashton’s lips. And then the copy machine beeps and the moment is over.

Ashton almost falls over as he hurriedly pulls back and shakily holds out the papers for Luke to take.

“Anyways.” Ashton runs a hand through his hair. “Don’t work too late. I’ll see you on monday.” He announces and is out the door in seconds. Luke falls back into his seat and sighs once again. He’s really been doing that too much recently.

He really does finish up his work soon after and leaves the office for the weekend which he spends drunk off his ass. Michael drags him to some kind of party saturday night and it’s late sunday evening when he returns home. He’s knackered and really hung over and so he just falls into bed.

 

This means of course that he oversleeps on **day forty-eight**. He barely has the time to shower and get dressed before he’s out the door. It’s only when he enters the entrance hall that he realizes that he didn’t style his hair in the usual middle part he’s been wearing for work, but in his free time quiff. For a second he considers turning back, but he is already late and so he just heads upstairs with his hair like it is. Maybe nobody will notice.

Calum’s on the phone when he enters the room and so all Luke receives about his hair is a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He rolls his eyes and drops into his chair. Judging by Calum’s slightly annoyed voice he’s probably been on the phone for quite some time and not about to hang up real soon. Luke boots up his computer and switches off the answering machine on his work phone.

Ashton storms into the office with the same speed as he does every morning and drops his coat onto Luke’s desk. He calls out a good morning and has almost already disappeared through his door when he suddenly stumbles and freezes. Slowly he turns around and lets his gaze trail up Luke. And then he practically runs into his office, slamming the door behind him.

So there’s that.

 

On **day forty-nine** Luke brings bananas to work and very deliberately eats them.

“Luke?” Ashton sticks his head out of the door. Luke would reply, but he’s got the good part of a banana down his throat. He pulls it out, making sure the pop sounds through the room. Calum looks up from his work, a slight surprised look on his face. Ashton coughs and hesitates for a second.

“Calum?” He then adds and dumps a bunch of folders onto the desk. “That’s the ads for the next issue. Look through them so you can accompany me to the editors meeting.” He doesn’t even look at Luke and disappears again. Luke sighs. He had been supposed to come to the meeting. The bananas failed him. 

 

By **day fifty-seven** Luke has tried every god damn thing. He’s worn his pulling jeans, he stopped wearing the stiff shirts and the sleeveless sweaters, he stopped styling his hair any different than when he goes clubbing, but still. Nothing. Ashton is nice and polite, but definitely not flirting back and still so fucking attractive.

He’s out for lunch with Calum in some small restaurant and he’s busy complaining about Ashton and his missing reactions.

"Seriously, I’ve tried everything. I fucking gave a banana a blowjob and still nothing.” He complains, dropping his head to the table.

“Dude, have you tried maybe fashion?”

“I… What? Fashion? What do you mean?”

“Ash owns a fashion magazine, if there’s one thing he’s into, it’s people that know how to dress.”

“Oh, yes, well… Yes.”

“Then come on, I’m sure we’ll find something.”

Calum drags him two stories down from their office into what he and Ashton jokingly call the paradise. Luke would call it large closet, but anyways. Cal starts pulling things off shelves and down from clothes rails and then dumping them into Luke’s arms. Lastly he adds a pair of shoes on top.

“Nobody needs the stuff anyways, so go ahead and keep them. I expect you sharply dressed and on time tomorrow.” Calum tells him once he’s done throwing around clothes. “And don’t even think about discussing.” He adds before Luke can even try to give back the stuff, which now that he’s looking at it, has to be horribly expensive. “Just wear the stuff, impress Ashton and stop the fucking sexual tension. You guys are suffocating me.”

“Thank you.”

The day gets even better when he gets a call from his brother that night. He has a job offer as a real journalist. No more secretary work. Life is looking good.

 

On **day fifty-eight** he walks into work and feels good. He’s dressed in some suit and waistcoat that are probably more expensive than his rent, shoes that are the most uncomfortable thing ever, but add another inch to his height. His hair game has rarely been this strong and he’s even put on some cologne. If Ashton shows no reaction today, then there’s nothing he can do.

Calum whistles impressed when he enters the room and drops the coat on his desk. He throws him a wink and enters Ashton’s office. He’s a bit late, of course he’ll have to apologize to his boss for that.

“I’m sorry I’m late. Got held up a bit this morning. Anything you need me to do?” He asks once he’s inside.

“Yeah sure, no problem. Could you go through those for me?” Ashton ask, holding up a few pieces of paper. “I need them done by tom-” On that word he’d looked up at Luke. His jaw dropped and the papers slipped from his fingers. Luke mentally cheered. He’d rendered the older man speechless.

“Ops.” He breathes, kicking the door closed behind him and slowly walking up to the desk. He bends down, deliberately turning his ass towards Ashton as he does so and picks the paper up.

Ashton swallows heavily. “Hey.” He whispers. Luke loves the way the other is currently looking at him, all dark eyes and open mouth, cheeks flushed and slightly dazed look on his face.

“Careful, you messed it all up.” He mutters as he hands the paper back to his boss.

“The only thing I wanna mess up is you.” Ashton groans before forcefully pushing himself back from the desk. Luke can literally feel himself deflate. How on earth? He did everything.

“Luke.” Ashton sighs softly. “Don’t look at me like that. But… it’s not that I wouldn’t like to bend you over that desk, but… you work for me.”

Luke carefully leans against the desk, pushing his legs out in front of him in that way he knows make the look even longer than they are. He does notice how Ashton’s gaze slowly trails down his body.

“It’s too bad. The suit is so nice and I’ll have to give it back to Calum…” He trails off slowly and suddenly Ashton’s in front of him again, hands clutched on the suit jacket Luke’s wearing.

“It looks like it’s made for you.” Ashton whispers. “So gorgeous.”

Luke has been wondering for weeks now what it’d feel like if Ashton flirted back, but nothing on this earth could have prepared him for the look he’s receiving now. His stomach is burning and he can feel the blood starting to sink into lower regions. He drops his arms around Ashton’s neck and smirks down at him. He never noticed how much smaller the other male was.

“By the way, I quit.” He breathes against Ashton’s jaw bone. He can feel the other going stiff.

“Oh, you do?” He mutters.

“Yes, I’m gonna become a real journalist, you know, not just a glorified secretary.”

“Oh well, Irwin’s will be sad to see you go. We were very pleased with your work around here.”

“Shut up, you idiot.” Luke laughs and then just slams his lips down onto Ashton’s.

 

On **day one-hundered-and-twelve** they finally move in together.

On **day three-hundred-twenty-two** Luke gets down on one knee and proposes.

And on **day four-hundred-and-two** both of them say I do.

 

 


End file.
